


(Not so) Flawless

by Yrillya



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: And why are there skiffs in a jumping puzzle, Crack, I hate jumping, My hunter is too stupid to grab onto ledges, One Shot, Why do you do this Bungie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrillya/pseuds/Yrillya
Summary: This is literally just me complaining about jumping parts in raids.I've been told it's quite funny.So yea, check it out if you feel like laughing at my own stupidity :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(Not so) Flawless

The area around Damien was quiet.

Well, except for the shanks trying to shoot them off the platform they were standing on, but even those they could barely hear.

Space did weird things to sound.

And Clovis Bray apparently did weird things to gravity, but that was an issue for another day.

For now, they had to make the next jump.

The ledge in front of them wasn't all that far away, perfectly within jumping distance, and if they timed it well, they could probably even mess up a little and still make it.

"Go on, you can do it!" came a voice from above them.

"Yea, let's go, we're all waiting!" someone else shouted through their coms.

Their ghost did what was best and stayed on the small ledge, ready to ressurect them if they fell down.

Which would probably happen.

It always did.

When they had entered the Deepstone Crypt, the last thing they had expected was having to jump along the outside of a space station..for some weird reason.

So far, they had fallen down three different times, been shot down by shanks twice, and one very unfortunate jump ended with them slamming against a giant skiff flying in front of a platform they had wanted to reach.

Yea, jumping was not their strength.

Especially without their trusted Stompees.

Seriously , why had they even left them at home.

They should have expected that some idiot would find a way to force them to jump across a large distance with odd angles, platforms, random traps, and a lot of enemies.

It always happened.

And while their ghost might be a very friendly creature, it definitely did not want to go through the effort of getting their Stompees out of storage.

So now they were stuck trying to advance further without dying one hundred times.

When they had first entered the area, they had decided to try and make it through everything without the help of their ghost.

They had arrived at a point where they literally just wanted to make it through.

But judging by their luck, once they made it to the final platform, some insane creature would probably try to blow up the space station with a nuke or something like that.

Damien crouched down, ready to jump off the small platform they were standing on.

They extended their legs again, pushing their body forward and upward.

And then their head connected with the metal lining of a platform just above the one they wanted to reach.

And of course they were too stupid to grab onto anything, because why should they, right?

Well, at least the Deepstone Lullaby was a good song.

They could listen to that for a while longer.

In fact,  
they most definitely would.


End file.
